


Our Beautiful Family, Our Wonderful World

by inmyrosegarden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Harry and Louis' life a couple of years from now--right after they've welcomed a little baby girl into their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Beautiful Family, Our Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> feelings :(((((((

Louis collapses into bed with a groan. “Harry,” he whines. “I’m tired.”

Chuckling, Harry appears in the doorway to his and Louis’ bedroom while holding their baby girl in his arms. “Look, Daisy,” he whispers. “Your daddy’s old and lazy.”

“Hey!” Louis pouts. “I am _not_ old! Twenty-Six is totally still cool _and_ young y’know.”

Harry grins and walks over to the bed before gently sitting down with Daisy still in his arms. “Ah, but I am only twenty-four. Meaning you’re older than me. Meaning you’re old.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis shifts on the bed, making room for his husband and daughter. “Does this mean we’re over, then? Has the day finally come?”

Harry frowns, eyebrows furrowed. “That day will never come, Lou. I hope you know that.”

Daisy mewls in Harry’s arms, yawning and stretching her tiny, thin arms. It’s almost like her contentedness strengthens Harry’s words. The thought makes Louis smile.

“I know, Haz. And I love you and Daisy more than anything else in this entire universe.”

Daisy burps and pushes her face further into Harry’s chest. Louis and Harry share a quiet giggle.

“Judging by that response, I’m guessing you love me too, right Dais?” Louis coos.

“Well I still love you most, so,” Harry beams.

Louis’ eyes crinkle around the edges, and. Watching how his husband’s smile grows makes Harry think back to the first time they met. It seems like centuries ago but Harry knows that he could spend centuries more with Louis and be happy forever.

“Is she sleeping?” Louis whispers, snapping Harry out of his reverie.

Harry looks down at the bundle of joy in his arms. “Yeah,” he smiles. “I guess we’re gonna have to cancel our plans to go out, huh?”

“Y’know,” Louis begins. “I _am_ a little tired. And I _know_ that you could use a little rest. So how about we pop in a movie here and watch it together? Just me, you, and our baby?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Harry smiles. Then, “What’re we watching?”

Louis rolls off of the bed and over to their TV. He pulls out a movie from their collection and puts it in the DVD player.

“The Lady and the Tramp,” Harry chuckles, grinning. “Love this.”

“I know you do,” Louis smiles, coming back to bed. “Remember that secret Christmas we spent together? When we watched it at yours?”

“I could never forget,” Harry laughs. “You insisted I make you spaghetti so we could reenact that one kissing scene.”

“It was a good idea, wasn’t it though?” Louis licks his lips. “I love kissing you.”

“Then kiss me, m’boy,” Harry sighs. “What are you waiting for?”

Louis leans into his husband and pecks him on the lips lightly—once, twice, three times. “I’m too _old_ for anything else,” he says after.

Harry frowns. “That’s not true. Or fair.”

Louis rolls his eyes and then he yawns. “Lie down with me.”

“Okay.”

Harry rests his head on his pillow, making sure to set Daisy so that she is lying on his chest. Louis cuddles in close to Harry and smells in the fairly new scent of baby and the familiar scent of Harry.

“I love you,” Louis whispers into what little hair Daisy has. Then, he looks up at Harry, who’s looking down at him with bright eyes. “And I love you, Harry.”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing it, Lou. And I’ll never get tired of saying it, either. So, I love you, too.”

 


End file.
